


Soft family moments

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the robron wedding [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, The Softest Shit, soft family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “He can be whatever he wants to be, right Sebby?” - said Aaron to the boy.“Give him here.” - he asked. - “I remind you to this when he's gonna kick a fuss over nothing in the future.”  - he added as Aaron placed  the baby in his hands.“What d'ya reckon Seb?” - asked Aaron – “Is daddy talking rubbish again?”“You know I'm gonna ask the same, next time you start arguing with me.”Or...Exactly like the title says, 3 little scenes with Seb in it.





	Soft family moments

I.

 

Seb was a little bit fussy by the time of the party. Not much just enough for Diane to take him out for a bit of fresh air. Aaron noticed. Of course he did. Robert was dancing like mad with his girl squad and after Aaron watched him for a couple of minutes, he shook his head laughing as he decided to go after Diane to check up on them.

 

“He's alright?” - he asked as he got closer. They were near the benches and Diane was pushing the pram back and forth lightly with a crying Seb in it.

 

“I just think it's a bit loud for him inside. Go back pet, I've got this.” - she smiled. - “Enjoy the party.”

 

“No, it's fine.” – he said as he bent over to have him in his arms. - “Hey Sebby” – he said softly as he kissed his hair – “Are you having fun?” - he asked making funny faces at the little boy. It seemed to work, because he stopped crying almost immediately. Aaron bounced him up and down and Seb just started giggling when he tickled him.

 

“How did you do that?” - asked Diane. - “I never manage to settle him this fast.”

 

“I don't know... “ - he answered looking at Seb – “We just sort of get on, right little man?” - he asked and Seb just babbled his answer back like they were having an actual conversation. He reached his tiny hand to grab Aaron's beard. It was still his favorite thing to do. Diane watched them amused when they all heard a voice.

 

“Oi, what's going on here?” - asked Robert grinning like the fool he was, a little bit tipsy from all the booze but actually drunk on love.

 

“Aaron got it under control. You were right pet, he really is a babywhisperer.” - she laughed. - “Alright I leave you to it, but find me if you need someone to take it over.” - she said gesturing to the boy in Aaron's arms.

 

“Will do, thank you.” - he answered with a soft smile. After she went back inside he turned to Robert who had the biggest smirk on his face. - “What?” - asked Aaron raising his eyebrow.

 

“Nothing I just love seeing you with him.” - he replied placing his hand on his shoulder as he kissed the top of his son's head.

 

“So.... you told Diane about my secret power?” - asked Aaron joking.

 

“It shouldn't be a secret, and yes, course I did. Is he really okay?”

 

“Yeah, Diane reckons it's a bit loud for him in there.”

 

“She's probably right. Do you mind taking him in the back?”

 

“Not at all.” - smiled Aaron. - “I'd rather be with him anyway. It's mad in there.” – he said before he gave Robert a quick peck on the lips before taking Seb to the backroom.

 

“That's exactly what your sister said.” - answered Robert - “I'm gonna find you in a minute, I just have to check something first.” - he shouted before Aaron disappeared behind the door.

 

 

* * *

 

II.

 

“Alright Mr, shall we find your teddy?” - asked Aaron as they arrived to the door. They stepped to the room, but he couldn't even close it, someone was already there behind them.

 

“Sorry, I was upstairs and I saw you coming in here.” - said Paddy. - “Can I interrupt the bonding time?”

 

“Yeah course, mi mum's okay?” - asked Aaron with a concerned voice.

 

“She will be.... she's making herself busy behind the bar. We're both so proud and happy for you you know.” - he said smiling. Aaron couldn't help but smile as well, as he looked down to Seb. He was glancing up at him, and as soon as Aaron's eyes were on him he started grinning, like he was happy to have his attention. - “Look at you, family man.” - said Paddy. - “Remember when I told you that one day you will fall in love and have all of this, and you didn't believe me?” - he asked shaking his head.

 

“I know, you were right. You're always right.”

 

“I'm so glad that I can be here to witness this.You, on your wedding day, being happy....because I never wished anything but happiness for you. And I don't have to ask if you are happy, 'cause it's clear as day.”

 

“D'ya wanna make me cry?” - laughed Aaron as he wiped his eyes.

 

“Sorry.... let me tell you a funny story..... Actually I didn't even wince when I was writing my speech and thought about Robert.”

 

“Paddy!” - laughed Aaron.

 

“Last time I wasn't sure, but I am now. He loves you, and he proved that, and I honestly believe him. I even like him... a bit.” - he said laughing.

 

“It's a good thing, he's my husband after all.” - said Aaron then stopped. He never referred to Robert as his husband since they exchanged vows at the altar, apart from Robert of course. - “He's my husband.” - he repeated as he stared into space. He knew he was grinning and Paddy's probably gonna make fun of him in the future, but he didn't care.

 

“And how's this one?” - he asked pointing at Seb. He was still in Aaron's arms babbling away and grabbing Aaron's hand.

 

“He's good as gold.” - replied Aaron as he gave Seb a little cuddle. - “I want him to have the best childhood, and .. I'm gonna try my best to give it to him.”

 

“He loves you.” - said Paddy. Seb was busy trying to turn around to hold onto Aaron even more. Aaron let him.

 

“I love him too.” - he said looking at the boy.

 

“Alright, I think I better go and check Faith.... that woman can be a lot.”

 

“Okay.” – he smiled too busy with Seb to actually think about his gran – “Oh and Paddy? If you see Robert, tell him to come here a bit alright?”

 

“Sure.” - he nodded before he left them alone.

 

* * *

 

III.

 

He was worried. Of course he was worried. This whole Vic situation was a bit frightening, coz yeah she can call the police on him, and he doesn't even wanna think about leaving his family behind... again. Robert's words put his mind at ease though ... for a while at least. He just smiled at him, because hearing Robert calling him his husband is something he just can't get enough of.

 

“Shove over.” - said Robert as he tapped Aaron's shoulder.

 

“How? The sofa is literally full of pillows, I'm glad I could sit down.”

 

“You know you could... just.... move them? It's allowed.” - laughed Robert. - “Or do you want me to sit on your lap?”

 

“That place is already taken, don't you think?” - he smirked then he looked at Seb. - “Anyway you're the one who wants to sit down properly, you should be the one moving all the stuff.”

 

“Alright.... Mr grumpy.” - said Robert as he stood up, threw some pillows on the floor then sat back down next to his husband. - “I hope Seb's not gonna be a little grump 'cause this family has enough of that.”

 

“He can be whatever he wants to be, right Sebby?” - said Aaron to the boy.

 

“Give him here.” - he asked. - “I remind you to this when he's gonna kick a fuss over nothing in the future.” - he added as Aaron placed the baby in his hands.

 

“What d'ya reckon Seb?” - asked Aaron – “Is daddy talking rubbish again?”

 

“You know I'm gonna ask the same, next time you start arguing with me.”

 

“Difference is....we both know I'm right. And you're gonna buy everything this kid wants.”

 

“Erm... no... I can do strict!”

 

“Pff alright, we'll see. I'll remind you when he's gonna stand in front of you with puppy dog eyes, asking for a new toy or something.”

 

“Ain't he amazing?” - asked Robert looking at his son.

 

“Yeah, he's pretty amazing.” - smiled Aaron as he adjusted Seb's little bowtie. - “You were right about his outfit. He's cute. I had to actually steal him from Kerry.”

 

“What? When?”

 

“Oh yeah right... you don't know coz you were busy.... what was it... that you called it.... dancing?” - he laughed.

 

“Oi! I can dance!”

 

“I know....in the dark. Without people to see.”

 

“Hey, is it right to talk to your husband like that?” - laughed Robert then his face went blank. - “I had a run in with Kerry actually. Just now. She asked about Seb but I didn't think....”

 

“You didn't tell her where we are did ya?”

 

“No, she just asked about his suit, and basically she told me, that we have the cutest baby in the whole country..... with Moira standing next to her.”

 

“Eww.” – winced Aaron – “Awkward.”

 

“Yeah, and Isaac is cute and all but....”

 

“Seb's the best. Yeah I agree.”

 

“We should get going soon.”

 

“Not yet, he wants more cuddles.” - said Aaron stroking Seb's hand

 

“You mean, you want more cuddles.” - stated Robert as he handed him back to Aaron.

 

“Okay fine, I'm gonna miss him.”

 

“You know what, come here a second.” - he said as he got his phone. - “Let's take a picture.”

 

“What? Here?”

 

“Yeah. Just the three of us.”

 

“Didn't you take enough?”

 

“You say you don't want it?”

 

“Alright I want it. Make it good.” - he smiled before he turned around so he could lean into Robert.

 

“My pictures are always good. And just so you know, this goes to instagram.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
